


Jackie y Hekapoo

by FarewellDespair



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Ocean, One Shot, challenge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarewellDespair/pseuds/FarewellDespair
Summary: La amena y tranquila vida de Jackie esta a punto de ser modificada cuando una altanera Hekapoo la usurpe de ella tratando de probar sus capacidades. Ahora, entre la espada y la pared, la humana deberá jugar su juego, dándose cuenta ambas de que no son tan diferentes.
Relationships: Hekapoo & Jackie Lynn Thomas, Hekapoo/Jackie Lynn Thomas





	Jackie y Hekapoo

Jackie se encontraba recostada en su cama leyendo un libro, con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared y la pierna izquierda sobre la rodilla derecha. Mientras permanecía sumergida en su lectura noto un brillo extraño en un extremo de su habitación, observándolo bien se dio cuenta que era un portal dimensional celeste, muy parecido a los que Star solía usar ¿Cómo llego hasta ahí?

Antes de que Jackie recorriese la cama para acercarse a verlo mejor,un par de manos la asieron fuertemente en cada hombro,arrastrándola rápidamente por un portal naranja que acababa de aparecer detrás suyo provocando que, en su sorpresa, soltara su libro.

Fue soltada instantáneamente sin lastimarse sobre un suelo de tierra café oscura en un lugar desértico, con montañas cafés en el horizonte y árboles secos por todo el paisaje, un cielo naranja, y ningún atisbo de civilización mas allá de una extraña estructura a la distancia que parecía una casa en forma de tronco gigante de árbol, del cual su parte superior había sido cortada.

-¿Tu eres Jackie?-Se escucho una autoritaria voz femenina frente a ella?

Jackie se levanto recuperándose del aturdimiento en el que estaba, mientras escuchaba como se cerraba el portal por el que había entrado.

-¡Responde humana!-volvía a decir la voz, provocando que Jackie la mirara.

Su interlocutora estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol seco, apoyada en el tronco principal, entonces salto y se aproximo hasta estar frente a Jackie, haciéndole guardar su distancia.

-Ultima vez que pregunto tinaja de barro ¿Eres Jackie Lynn Thomas?

-Lo...lo soy ¿Quién eres?-Dijo volteándose para mirar atrás, viendo a quienes la trajeron ahí, eran exactamente iguales a ella-¿Quienes son ustedes?

-Ellas son mis sirvientes, clones míos. Yo soy Hekapoo, soy la controladora indiscutible de esta dimensión y creadora de las tijeras dimensionales, en este lugar se hace lo que yo digo sin excepciones ¿Entiendes eso tinaja humana? -Jackie la miraba inmóvil con expresión de sorpresa-supondré que si, te traje aquí para ver si eres digna de portar unas tijeras dimensionales, considérate afortunada, muy pocos humanos tienen esta oportunidad. Además, estaba aburrida y buscaba a alguien con quien divertirme. Entonces ¿aceptas el reto?

-¿Que reto? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué es este lugar?...

-Escúchame humana, ya te dije eso. -la interrumpió Hekapoo cansada de oír las cuestiones de una confusa Jackie-Estas en otra dimensión, te desafiaré en varias pruebas que haremos, si ganas te daré tus propias tijeras dimensionales y podrás volver a la tierra, me estoy aburriendo así que decide ya ¿Aceptas o no?

-¿Qué? Pero... no quiero eso ¿Qué pasa si rechazo?

-Eso... -dijo Hekapoo mirando la mano izquierda de Jackie, la cual se había vuelto exactamente igual a la de ella. 

-¡¿Qué es esto?!¡Quítamelo!-decía Jackie confundida tocando su mano, tratando de quitarse la nueva cubierta que parecía un guante, percatándose de que era su verdadera mano, había cambiado.

-Escucha pequeña, -dijo Hekapoo autoritariamente avanzando hacia Jackie, haciéndole retroceder- si rechazas o abandonas se considerara derrota. Al perder te convertiré en una más de mis clones, que se verá y pensara exactamente como yo -Jackie retrocedió hasta tocar a las dos clones de Hekapoo, las cuales la sujetaron de los hombros y los brazos- no tendrás recuerdo del pasado, o quizás si, pero en todo caso ya no sabrás quien fuiste. Solo estaré yo en ti ¿ahora te apetece perder? Quizá sea lo mejor, serás mi replica después de todo. -Hekapoo la encaro de cerca y le sonrió, Jackie se veía atemorizada- Te sugiero que luches tinaja, te pondré las cosas fácil, aunque debes saber que muy pocos me han vencido, tal vez no llegues a ganarme pero lo habrás intentado. Por otro lado, si solo te rindes, ya habrás perdido sin siquiera jugar. Entonces ¿Peleas o no?  
Jackie medito unos segundos, pero ya no había nada que pesar. Asintió en señal de aceptación.

-¡Bien! -dijo Hekapoo con una amplia sonrisa para instantemente saltar hacia atrás, alejándose de ella-Empecemos, -Dijo alzando su mano derecha creando un portal naranja que descendió sobre su cuerpo, cambiando sus ropas por un ajustado traje de color y diseño similar a su vestido-háganlo ahora...

Una de las Hekapoo rápidamente se alejo y dividió en cinco clones que servirían de juezas para los desafíos,mientras la otra absorbió las habilidades de Jackie entrando en su cuerpo y saliendo inmediatamente,llevándolas a Hekapoo. Esta le explico que había copiado sus cualidades, experiencias y memorias humanas para hacer más parejo el enfrentamiento, volviéndose ella como una humana en varios aspectosmás allá de lo físico. Posteriormente trajo al desierto con portales, en base a las experiencias de Jackie, varios lugares humanos de la tierra como pistas de skate, soccer, áreas de ajedrez y estrategia, una piscina e incluso una montaña rusa entre otras cosas. Le explico las reglas y le dijo que tardarían bastante tiempo en completar todo, pero igualmente le dejo claro que el tiempo en esa dimensión era distinto al de la tierra, por lo que no perdería más de unos minutos terrícolas al quedarse en esa dimensión.

Comenzaron los desafíos y Hekapoo no tardo en hacer gala de sus habilidades naturales que, pese a estar modificadas al adquirir la naturaleza humana de Jackie, seguían siéndole de ayuda, sin mencionar que ahora había absorbido las cualidades y conocimientos de Jackie en dichos desafíos.

Hekapoo empezó a ganar los primeros retos, dejando a su rival extenuada y agotada para el final del día, además de desmotivar un poco a una Jackie que, al menos solía anotarse algunas pocas victorias. Al percatarse del estado de su rival Hekapoo reconoció su esfuerzo y trajo con un portal una casa de cabaña de dos plantas cerca de su propia casa. Le indico que ahí encontraría todo lo que necesitara para todo el tiempo de su estadía en esa dimensión y luego se retiro. Jackie fue a la cabaña donde se descargo de la jornada y descanso, en una noche que le dejo más preguntas que respuestas. 

A la mañana siguiente se reanudo todo y con el pasar de los días los desafíos fueron pasando poco a poco, con una puntuación cambiante entre ambas pues, según se veía, cada una tenía sus fortalezas y debilidades.

Según pasaba el tiempo ambas aprendieron mucho la una de la otra, Hekapoo entendió muchas de las habilidades de Jackie y esta algunas de las debilidades de su contrincante. Además, poco a poco fueron rompiendo el hielo y empezaron a hablar gradualmente, conociéndose mejor. Jackie incluso llego a contarle sobre su vida personal y Hekapoo le hablo sobre las dimensiones y el cargo que ella ejercía, por ello aprendieron a respetarse más. Aunque con todo eso, el desafío continuaba pues, seguía en juego la recompensa o el castigo de Jackie.

Los desafíos continuaron, algunos individuales y otros en equipos, para los cuales las clones Hekapoos fueron las jugadoras de refuerzo de ambas, siendo siempre rojo el color del equipo de Hekapoo y verde el color del equipo de Jackie, aunque no llegaron en ningún momento a usar la montaña rusa. Cuando llego el desafió final inicio el más grande revuelo, ambas estaban empatadas y el desafió, el cual consistió en boxeo, había terminado pero una acusación entre las dossupuso una confusión entre ambas y una amenaza muy grande para Jackie, quien la había provocado, al contrario de Hekapoo que daba por finalizado el desafió.

-Perdiste humana, -Dijo Hekapoo, tronando sus dedos, haciendo que dos portales bajen sobre ambas restaurando sus ropajes de boxeo del desafió por sus vestimentas originales- supongo que sabes que viene.

Hekapoo creo rápidamente un portal naranja con sus tijeras y lo lanzó contra Jackie, la cual solo alcanzo a reaccionar cubriéndose el rostro. Dejo de sentir el viento del exterior siendo este remplazado por una confortable calma y un cálido ambiente, esto le extraño y descubrió sus brazos del rostro, dándose cuenta que su mano en forma de la de Hekapoo se había ido, observo sus alrededores. Ahora se encontraba en una casa rustica, algo similar a la que se hospedo, pero con marcadas diferencias, como algunas tijeras dimensionales en las paredes y un extraño ambiente con mucha lava. En eso viodelante suyo a Hekapoo, la cual estaba sentada junto a una chimenea donde ardía una olla hirviente, Hekapoo retiro de ellacon unas pinzas un pequeño objeto candente, el cual Jackie no pudo distinguir.

-Fuiste un desafió más complicado del que pensé humana,eso lo respeto, -dijo colocando el objeto en una hoya cercana más pequeña, repleta de agua; provocando que vapor emanara del recipiente-pero sin que eso importe, al final hiciste trampa y esa fue tu derrota.-Hekapoo se levantó y acerco a Jackie, el objeto que forjaba desapareció. Extendió su mano contra Jackie y el silencio se hizo instantáneamente yla faz preocupada de Jackie no se hizo esperar-Pero, por otro lado...-Hekapoo le extendió horizontalmente su mano, sonrió y unas relucientes tijeras flotantes aparecieron-yo también hice trampa. Tómalas, son tuyas.

Jackie lentamente alcanzo las tijeras, aun no digería todo lo acontecido. Observo detalladamente el instrumento, el cual sostuvo con ambas manos. La parte metálica superior era de un ligero color esmeralda metálico, mientras los mangos eran de un color aguamarina en el centro y franjas color grises en los extremos. En la franja superior gris del mango izquierdo se dibujaba un pequeño corazón rojo, mientras que en el mango derecho había una pequeña concha marina, similar a la de su collar. Conectado a esto, en la intersección del mango y la parte metálica, había una sobresaliente parte rómbica gris, con una pequeña joya ovalada color aguamarina muy bella en su centro. Abrió sus tijeras, en el filo superior estaba escrito su nombre en letra algo triangular, mientras que el filo inferior habían unas letras en forma de símbolos que ella no entendía.

-Está en mewmano, es tu nombre.-Dijo Hekapoo leyendo la duda de Jackie, manteniendo su sonrisa confiada-Considérate afortunada, solo un puñado de humanos a lo largo de la historia ha conseguido sus propias tijeras, algún que otro de tus conocidos entre ellos, y ahora tu. Vale decir que fui muy bondadosa contigo, por alguna razón me agradas.

-¿Y... ahora qué? ¿Es todo?-Decía Jackie sin poder disipar su sorpresa y emoción.

-Sí, ahora puedes viajar entre dimensiones cuando quieras, solo piensa en el lugar al que quieres ir y las tijeras harán el resto. Aunque ten cuidado, algunas dimensiones son peligrosas. Puedo enseñarte a usarlas tijeras, así podrás dominar los viajes dimensionales. Solo vuelve aquí y te enseñare esos mundos.

-¿Crees que volveré? ¿Después de todo esto?-dijo Jackie sonriendo incrédulamente, esperando una de las ingeniosas respuestas que había aprendido, eran típicas de Hekapoo.

-La verdad si, dudo desperdicies esta oportunidad-decía Hekapoo sin deshacer su sonrisa- Además, si vuelves ya no te daré mas desafíos, solo competiríamos por diversión. De hecho, incluso podríamos echarle un ojo a esa montaña rusa.

-No lo sé, quizás lo piense, -decía Jackie sin desdibujar su sonrisa- después de todo, mentiría si te dijera que todo fue malo.

-Si te animas solo usa las tijeras para venir, -Hekapoo volteó y miro un pedestal cerca de la pared detrás suyo, perpendicular al centro de la sala, el cual sostenía encima un libro de cubierta negra, con el símbolo de los cuernos de Hekapoo en él- solo toca ese libro con tus tijeras y sabré que estas aquí.

-Bien, ya veremos. -dijo Jackie sonriendo mientras abría un portal con sus tijeras- Sera hasta entonces -dijo observando como Hekapoo respondía asintiendo.

Jackie asió fuertemente sus tijeras, había visto como muchos otros antes habían usado esa herramienta, ahora era su turno. Miro una vez más a Hekapoo la cual seguía mirándola con su típica sonrisa confiada, esta asintió y Jackie le devolvió el gesto. Era increíble que al final esa chica confiada que tanta frustración y temor le causo, resulto no siendo tan mala como creía. Jackie atravesó el portal y volvió a la tierra.

Paso un tiempo desde aquel fatídico encuentro, Jackie volvía de la escuela, se descargo de su mochila y su skate y se sentó frente a su escritorio. Colocó sus manos en su rostro, estaba cansada y algo estresada, quería relajarse. Entonces recordó algo, quizá ya había llegado el momento de cumplir su palabra, abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio, ahí estaban, sus tijeras.

Se levanto, abrió un portal, este se hizo transparente y mostro el otro lado. Ahí estaba Hekapoo sentada cómodamente en un amplio sillón, la miro y sonrió con su típica mirada confiada, Jackie devolvió el gesto y entro al portal.

-Sabía que volverías.

-Por supuesto, no me lo perdería por nada.

Final


End file.
